Final Wish
by Iellwen Eruwaedhiel Mirdan
Summary: It only takes one person to make a huge difference in our lives. . .


Do NOT ask me what possessed me to write this. It just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I don't usually write stuff like this. For some strange reason, I feel weird writing about wrestlers. So this is probably my first and only wrestling fic. But I wont say never, cause my muse might decide different. It's uncontrollable!

Anyway, I know that 'Taker is pretty OOC here, but like I said, I don't write wrestling fics. I prefer to just watch it. I don't think it can get much better than what we see on TV, but that's just me. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer; I do not, nor will I ever own the WWE or any of it's characters including The Undertaker, Kane, Chris Jericho, Christian and anyone else I mention here. The Harvey Family are totally my creation.

* * *

Jake's job was to read through the emails that were sent to the stars and then pass on any that he thought they would be interested in. Today, he had been given the task of going through Mark's emails. It was a tedious job sometimes, as most of the emails just gushed on and on about how wonderful he was, or how sexy he was. Sometimes, Jake had to fight the urge to gag at their comments.

But there was one big difference today; Mark was with him as he sat going through the thousands of emails he received every day. It made the job a little more fun, as every so often Mark would read an email over his shoulder and snort at the words on the page.

"They don't know me," was what he said when he read some of them that commented on his personality.

Jake sighed and blew a piece of his light hair out of his eyes. He really needed it cut but he couldn't drum up the energy to do it. Despite what many people said to him, going through these emails each and every day was slow and tiring work. Wishing it was quitting time already, he clicked on the next email and read it through. Before he had even reached the bottom, he was calling for Mark to come and read it.

Mark sighed and got up from where he had been sitting. He hoped that it wasn't another of _those _emails, but he knew that Jake wouldn't call him over that. Standing behind the kid, he stooped down and read the email over his shoulder.

_I don't know if it is actually you who will read this email, but I had to try. My name is Alice Harvey. My daughter, Emmaline, is your biggest fan. Ever since you appeared in the WWE, she has loved you. When you first appeared, she wasn't even a year old, but when she saw you she began to laugh and clap, trying to climb off her father's lap to reach the TV screen. And that hasn't changed. _

_But I didn't email you to tell you what a huge fan my girl is, I'm sure you get enough of that. The real reason I emailed is because Emmaline is dying. My nineteen year old daughter will not live to see her twentieth birthday. She has a heart condition that is untreatable, and her heart will eventually just give out on her. We only recently found out, and already she is so weak. Just six months ago, she was like any other university student, having fun with her friends, going out and just enjoying life. Now she can't even get out of bed. We fear that she doesn't have long left, but she is being so brave._

_She recently brought up the subject of her funeral, telling me what songs she wanted playing, which hymns she wanted singing, and which friend she would like to speak. She also told me that she wanted to be buried in something that is important to her. Not her prom dress or anything like that. No, my daughter wants to be buried in her favourite ripped jeans, her Converse and her Undertaker hoodie. She also told me which of her childhood toys she would like to be buried with._

_And then she asked something else of me, something she said that she is not brave enough to do herself while she is alive. She asked me to email you after she is gone and tell you what you mean to her. I should tell you that the only time she really gets out of bed anymore is for Friday night Smackdown! She lights up when she hears that first gong that announces your presence. I think I can honestly say that you are what she is living for at the moment. She knows that she doesn't really know you, nor does she presume that she does. But she knows your character._

_I know that there probably isn't much that you can do, but if you could just email back, or something, just to tell her. . . something. I don't know. I think hearing from you would mean the world to her. There is little left that brings her joy, but you bring her the greatest joy of all._

_Yours sincerely, Alice Harvey._

Mark finished reading the woman's email and straightened. That poor woman, he thought. Her daughter was dying, yet she had seemed so full of life. He began to pace up and down the small room. An email seemed so impersonal. For all Emmaline knew, it could have been anyone writing it to her.

An idea sparked in his head and he turned to Jake. "I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Alice sighed as she checked her email and found nothing new. It had been three weeks since she had emailed the man known as The Undertaker, and she had gotten no reply. She had realised that he probably wouldn't even read it. The superstars probably had someone go through them for them and write any replies that were sent.

In a way, she was glad there had been no reply. She didn't want to allow Emmaline read an email that wasn't even from him, but just some stooge who didn't even sound like him. That would break her heart.

"Are you alright, Mom?" she heard a soft voice ask.

Alice realised that she had zoned out and turned to see her youngest child, Lily. Lily was just eighteen months younger than Emmaline and the two girls were incredibly close. Alice dreaded to think what would happen to Lily when she lost her sister.

She smiled. "I'm fine, Lily. How's your sister?"

"She's resting," Lily replied. "She's exhausted."

"I know," Alice said softly.

Lily sat down opposite her mother. "She hasn't got long left, has she?"

Alice's body jerked involuntarily before she forced herself to calm down. As much as she wanted to protect Lily from what was going to happen, she knew that she had to be truthful with her. "No, she hasn't."

Lily nodded and clenched her hands into a fist. "Why is this happening to her? It's not fair!"

Alice got up and sat next to her youngest, taking her into her arms. "I know it's not, baby. I know."

Lily so desperately wanted to be strong, for both her mom and her sister. But she couldn't be. Emmaline wasn't just her older sister; she was her best friend. And when she died, she would be lost without her. And she was so damn angry that she was being taken from them.

Suddenly, someone banged on the door. "I'll get it!" Charles, her husband called.

Alice and Lily hurriedly wiped away the tears that had broken free while they held each other. Stroking a hand down Lily's short hair, she gave her a small smile.

"Alice!" Charles shouted. "You'd better come here!"

Alice gave Lily's shoulder a soft squeeze and got up, heading for the front door. She couldn't see who Charles was talking to, but she could see he was huge. When she opened the door, her breath left her as though she had been punched in the stomach.

"Alice Harvey?" the man asked. When she nodded, he offered his hand. "Mark Calaway."

Alice took his hand and smiled. "You got my email."

"Yes, ma'am," he confirmed. "May I come in?"

Alice stood back and allowed the huge man known as The Undertaker enter her house. She led him into the living room where Lily was still sitting on the settee, tears drying on her cheeks. She looked up when they entered and her eyes were immediately drawn to Mark.

"What. . ?" she gasped.

Mark offered her his hand much like he had to her mother. "I'm Mark."

She took his hand. "Lily," she replied through numb lips.

Alice studied him as he sat down in one of her chairs. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to see your daughter," he told her. "I wanted to do more than just email you back. At first, I was going to write her a letter. I'd already had someone track you down. But then I realised you had never mentioned if she had ever seen the wrestling live. I know she's weak, but. . ."

Alice smiled. "I think she'd find the strength."

Mark smiled too. "I would have emailed you back, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I understand," she told him.

Mark looked hesitant, but asked anyway. "May I see her?"

Alice smiled. "Of course. This way."

Mark stood and followed Alice as she led him upstairs. She stopped outside a door that held his face in the form of a full length poster.

"Don't be shocked if you see more of yourself inside," Alice said.

Mark grinned. "I won't."

Alice took a deep breath before she opened the door. Every time she saw her daughter, it hurt. It hurt so much that her bubbly daughter was nothing more than a shell of the girl she used to be. She stood back when she had opened the door, allowing Mark to go first.

Mark stepped into the room and looked round. The room was painted a dark purple. There was a white stripe that went all the way around just before the ceiling. The carpet was black and thick, his feet sinking into it. White books cases filled a whole wall, a white dressing table against the opposite one. A TV rested on a white stand, playing his Tombstone DVD. Posters adorned the wall, ones of him, of a band called My Chemical Romance, of another band called The Killers, of the film The Princess Bride.

Then he focused on the bed and the girl in it. The bed covers were plain, the same colour as the walls. There was a silver tabby cat curled up against the girl in the bed, and when Mark entered the room it lifted its head to look at him. The young girl lying in the bed had her arm wrapped around the plush bear of him that had been released the year before. A drip stood to the side of the bed, the tube feeding into the back of her hand. Emmaline was pale, with the look of someone who had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time, and long dark brown hair that was pulled back into a braid.

Alice slipped into the room beside him. "Em? Honey, you have a visitor."

Emmaline had heard her mother open her door, but she hadn't bothered to open her eyes. Now, however, she did. People rarely visited her. She knew it was because they didn't know what to say to her, but she wished her friends would come more often. She missed them and wanted to spend as much time as possible with them.

Pushing her thoughts away, she turned to look at her mother. And gasped. Standing next to her mom was a huge man, his black hair tied back, his arms covered in tattoo's from shoulder to wrist and his green eyes on her.

He smiled at her. "Hi, Emmaline."

Emmaline finally found her voice. "Hello."

Mark looked down at Alice, who was beaming and she nodded. Mark approached the bed as Emmaline attempted to sit up. Gently, he took hold of her and propped the pillows up so that she could sit up comfortably.

When she was settled, he held his hand out to her. "I'm Mark."

Emmaline stared at him for a moment before shyly taking his hand. "Are you real?"

Mark laughed. "Yes, I'm real."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Mark studied her. She had huge blue eyes that looked too big for her face. They were staring up at him, slightly shocked. "Your mom emailed me. She said you're The Undertaker's biggest fan."

Emmaline smiled at that, but it quickly faded. "You're here because I'm dying."

Mark decided not to lie to the young girl and nodded. "Yes, I am. I wish you weren't though, Emmaline."

"So do I," she said in a soft voice.

Mark reached out and took her hand. "Emmaline, have you ever been to a wrestling show?"

Emmaline shook her head. "Not to see the WWE. I went to see WCW, and we were going to go this year, but then I got sick."

"Would you like to come to see a show?" he asked her.

Her face and her eyes lit up. "Really?"

Mark grinned and nodded. "Really. So how about it? Would you like to come and see me wrestle? Maybe meet some of the other wrestlers?"

Emmaline beamed. "I would love that."

"That's good," Mark replied. "Because I have tickets for you and your family to tonight's show."

Emmaline sniffed, tears filling her eyes and before he knew what was happening, she'd thrown her arms around him and was hugging him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Mark hugged her back, but not too tightly. Her body felt small and frail in his arms. He wondered briefly how long she had left but quickly shoved the thought away.

He spent the rest of the afternoon with Emmaline, who introduced him to her cat, Freya. According to Alice, the cat never left Emmaline's side. Just before they were due to leave for the show, he pulled Alice aside.

"Are you sure she's up to this?" he asked. "I don't want her to suffer."

Alice smiled at him, but there were unshed tears in her smile. "This is a dream come true for her. She'll be fine. She doesn't necessarily need the drip, she can still eat. We just thought it would make things easier for her."

"What about walking?" Mark wanted to know. "She doesn't look strong enough."

"She's not," Alice answered. "She has a wheelchair."

While Mark and Alice had been talking, Lily had helped Emmaline get ready. She was dressed in jeans that had probably once fit her, but were now baggy on her thin frame. A 'Forever Deadman' hoodie buried her tiny body. Alice had removed the drip, but left the actual needle in the back of her hand.

"Are you ready, baby?" Alice asked her. Emmaline nodded excitedly. She looked more alive that Alice had seen her look for a long time."I'll call your dad to come and carry you then."

"I can do it," Mark offered, laying his hand on Alice's arm, trying to convey without words that he wanted to.

When Alice nodded, he moved to Emmaline's side and gently slid one arm under her knees and the other around her back. He picked her up with ease, she was so light. He felt that he needed to be careful, or she would break. Carefully, he carried her downstairs and out the door to where Charles was waiting with the wheelchair.

When they reached the arena, he gave them the tickets and told them that he would come and fetch them after the show. They just needed to stay where they were and he would find them. Then he headed backstage to talk to the others.

It was just an ordinary Smackdown! But it also meant that most of the guys were there. When he had spoken to Emmaline that afternoon, he'd asked her who her favourites were besides himself. She had just shrugged and said that she liked everyone, even if they were a heel. So he would talk to everyone.

Glenn was the first one he spoke to, and when he told him about Emmaline, Glenn immediately agreed to meet her. So did Jay, who played Christian. Emmaline hadn't come right out and said it, but she had beamed when she talked about Christian, so he knew he had to ask. Jay also readily agreed to meet the ill teenager.

Mark was due to be out last that night. He had a match against Chris. As he walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring, his eyes sought out they Harvey family, sitting in the front row at the side of the ring. When he caught Emmaline's eye, he winked at her subtly, so that the cameras didn't pick up on it. But even if they had, the beam that she sent his way would have been worth any consequences.

He gave the match everything, like it was the main event at Wrestlemania. He wanted to give Emmaline the best night of her life, since she would probably never see the wrestling live again. Chris seemed to sense it too, because he upped his game. When the match was over and Mark had won, he got down on his knee and extended his hand in Emmaline's direction, his eyes on her frail frame. Her eyes were huge and locked onto him, the smile lighting up her face. She almost didn't look as ill as he knew she was.

As he climbed from the ring, he removed his gloves and handed them to her as he passed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he handed them to her. With one last look over his shoulder, he went backstage to quickly change before he fetched the family.

When he found them, Emmaline was slumped back in her chair, her eyes closed. She opened them as he approached and beamed at him.

Mark crouched down in front of her. "Are you ready to meet the others?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Mark grinned at her and took charge of her wheelchair, pushing her towards the backstage. Most of the wrestlers were still there, grouped together. Alice watched as Mark introduced her daughter to the other wrestlers. She was surprised at Emmaline's confidence; she had always been a shy girl. But she was laughing and joking with the other wrestlers like she had known them her whole life. Alice made sure to take as many pictures as possible. This was how she wanted to remember her daughter; glowing, laughing, full of life and most importantly; happy.

Eventually though, they had to leave. Emmaline was tiring, and it was getting late. Mark insisted on accompanying them back. He confided to Alice that he wanted to tuck Emmaline in. On the ride home, Emmaline didn't stop talking. She was so happy that Alice couldn't help but share her mood. Even Lily was smiling and laughing with her sister. Charles simply sat back and bathed in the glow that was emitting from his eldest daughter.

Once they were at home, Mark carried Emmaline upstairs, promising to come back and tuck her in once she was in her pyjama's. He stood outside the door while Alice and Lily helped her to change and put her drip back in.

When Alice let Mark back into the bedroom, Emmaline was sitting on the edge of her bed, Freya already curled up on the bed near her mistress.

"Come on, little one," Mark smiled. "Into bed with you."

Emmaline smiled and swung her legs up. Mark pulled the covers over her as she settled back against the pillows.

"Did you have fun today?" Mark asked as he stroked her hair.

"I had the best time ever," Emmaline sighed happily. "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me, Emmaline. It was my pleasure. I'm glad I got to meet you."

"I'm glad I got to meet you too," Emmaline said softly. "It was my dream come true."

As she had before, she leant forward and wrapped her arms around him. Mark held her as tightly as he dared, feeling a lump form in his throat when he realised that he would probably never see her again.

When she let go, he hesitated for a moment then reached for the pad and pen on her bedside table. On the paper he wrote his personal email and cell number. Then he turned back to Emmaline as she cuddled down further under the covers. Mark handed her the plush bear and pulled the duvet up to keep her warm.

He watched her for a moment then gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well, little one," he whispered, before leaving her room and heading back downstairs.

"She's touched me," he told Alice as he was preparing to leave. "She's so brave."

"She is," Alice said, smiling. "I wish I could say that I'm going to be as strong as she is when she's gone, but I know I won't."

Mark nodded in understanding. "I couldn't be either." He paused. "I gave her my cell and email. Please, will you let me know when. . ." he trailed off, but Alice understood what he was trying to say.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Emmaline Louisa Harvey died two weeks later.

Her health had rapidly gone downhill after Mark's visit. It was like she had finally gotten her wish and was content to let go. In the days before her death, Alice made sure to put up all the pictures she had taken from their trip to the wrestling on the walls around her.

On the day she died, she was surrounded by her family and her photos, the Tombstone DVD playing and the Undertaker bear clutched to her chest.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"Yeah, baby?" Alice asked, having to lean forward to hear her daughter.

"Tell Mark thank you," she said. "And tell him I love him. Will you?"

"I promise," Alice said, fighting back the tears.

Emmaline smiled and closed her eyes, and for a moment they panicked, thinking that she was gone. But then she opened her eyes and focused on the tabby lying at her side.

"You're the best cat a girl could ask for, Freya," she said, stroking the cats soft fur. "Love you."

She moved her eyes to her father, who sat on her bed. "Daddy. You still have to drive through the puddles really fast."

"I will, baby girl," he smiled through the pain that was threatening to tear him in two. "Just for you."

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Charles replied, his grip tightening for just a second.

"Em-" Alice started.

"It's okay, Mom," Emmaline told her. "I'm not afraid. Nana will be waiting for me. I'll say hi for you."

"Baby," Alice sniffed.

"Really, Mom. I'm not scared." She smiled. "It's like Dumbledore said; "Death is but the next great adventure." Maybe I'll even meet Freddie Mercury!"

They laughed at that, but it sounded more like a sob. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby," Alice said, no longer able to hold back her tears.

Emmaline smiled at her and tried to lift her head to see her sister. Charles moved aside so that Lily could sit next to her. "You're gonna be great, Lils," Emmaline grinned. "You're so strong. You just have to remember to have fun once in a while. You're the greatest sister I could have. I love you, Lily-pad."

Lily choked on a sob when Emmaline used the nickname she had given her when they were young. "I promise I'll have fun, though it won't be as much fun without you. You're the best sister I could have asked for. I'll never forget you. I love you, Emmy."

Emmaline smiled, then sighed and closed her eyes. Alice stroked her hair. "Sleep, baby. We're all here with you. We'll be together again soon. We love you."

Emmaline died an hour later, surrounded by her family, Freya and the pictures of the happiest night of her life.

* * *

Her funeral was held the following week. The church was packed with her friends and family. A familiar figure cut through the crowd until he reached Alice, who took one look at him and fell into his arms.

"I can't believe she's gone," Alice told him. "It doesn't feel real."

Mark looked round. The church was plastered with pictures of the last night he had seen her. One of just her stood behind the white coffin that held the young girl who's life had been unfairly cut short. To the left of it stood another picture of her and Mark together, their smiles massive. To the right stood one of Emmaline and her family, before she had become sick. He had spotted one of her and Chris Jericho, one of her and Christian and others of her and her friends, of her and Freya.

"It was peaceful at the end," Alice said, dabbing at her tears. "She asked me to tell you thank you and that she loved you."

Mark was shocked at that and felt his eyes prickle with the beginnings of tears. He looked back down when Alice grasped his hand. "Will you speak? Please?"

Mark nodded. "I would be honoured."

As people filed into the church, 'Famous Last Words' by My Chemical Romance played. When people had taken their seats, it stopped and the priest began to speak. The first hymn, 'Colours of Day' was sung, before Alice got up to speak. She talked about how her daughter had loved life, and found beauty in everything, how her presence just lit up a room and how she loved her friends, her family, her cat, and the wrestling. She told amusing stories of Emmaline as a child. Then she told everyone how brave she was right up until the end, and how happy she had been.

They sang the second hymn; 'When A Knight Won His Spurs' and then it was Mark's turn to speak.

"I only ever met Emmaline once, less than three weeks ago. I feel that I have a duty to my fans to do what I can for them, and I wanted to meet Emmaline, to give her something that she could treasure. But I never expected her to touch me like she has. In the one day that I had known her, she had made me see how precious life is, and that we shouldn't waste it. And that's one thing I know Emmaline didn't do. That night, I had never seen anyone more full of life than the girl who was dying. I spoke to her nearly every night up until she died, and she never complained, she was never scared. She was so brave, so happy that she had lived the life she did.

"I never believed in Heaven until Emmaline. There is no way that someone so pure and someone who touched the people she met could just disappear. I know she's up there. I know she's watching us right now and laughing at how sad we are. And I also know that she's an angel. There's no way she couldn't be. But she's probably causing some right trouble up there, following some famous singer round, bugging him. And I know that she'd want us to carry on, to live. She led by example and I think that if we don't live our lives to the fullest, it would dishonour her memory. I know that I'm going to live like she did, living life to the fullest. And even though I only knew her for a short time, I will miss her greatly. Rest in peace, Angel."

He stepped down, but didn't listen to the priest as he finished the service. As people filed out, walking past her coffin, 'Broken' by Lifehouse began to play. When he reached her coffin, he pressed his fingers to his lips and then to her coffin. "Sleep well, Little Angel."

That Friday, Smackdown! was dedicated to a special girl who touched the hearts of everyone she met.

_In Memory of Emmaline Louisa Harvey._

_1990-2009_

_The Deadman's Angel_


End file.
